-1-
by kjsykjkhkdgjjc07
Summary: When some unbelivable things happen to you and make it chaos. Live well, Kim Hanbin Junbin, doubleb, MinBin, Yundong, Junhoe/Hanbin, Bobby/Hanbin, Mino/Hanbin, Kim Hanbin, Kim Jiwon, Goo Junhoe, Song Mino, Kim Donghyuk, Song Yunhyeong, Kim Jinhwan, Jung Chanwoo


**What's Wrong?** **왜또** **?**

 _What should you do?_

 _If the hottest guy in your school likes flirting with you?_

 _What should you do?_

 _If the young athletic teacher suddenly cares for you?_

 _What should you do?_

 _If the new handsome student becomes your tablemate?_

 _What should you do?_

 _Ah, what should Hanbin do_ _ **?**_

Kim Hanbin, namja manis dengan nametag yang bertengger manis di blazer biru muda yang ia kenakan itu berjalan menusuri trotoar yang lumayan ramai. Jelas ramai, ini hari Senin, hari dimana semua orang memulai kegiatannya.

 _Splash!_

Langkah Hanbin terhenti seketika ketika air berwarna coklat akibat hujan tadi subuh mengenai seragamnya. Kedua matanya menatap kesal kearah mobil sedan hitam yang terus melaju dan tak peduli dengan Hanbin yang sudah basah kuyup terkena air becekan.

 _Oh sial._ Hanbin mau tak mau mengumpat. Hari ini ia ada pelajaran Choi saem. Choi saem yang terkenal prefeksionis itu pasti tak suka jika ada murid di kelasnya yang belajar dengan baju kotor. Dan Hanbin ingat baru kemarin ia membawa pulang blazer biru cadangan miliknya yang ia simpan di loker untuk di cuci.

 _Aish, semoga Dongie masih punya cadangan._ Mau tak mau Hanbin berharap sahabat satu-satunya itu bisa menolongnya dengan meminjamkan blazer miliknya.

Dan dengan begitu Hanbin kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Tidak sesemangat tadi, bahkan terkesan lambat. Seolah-olah ia tak ingin cepat sampai sekolahnya. Pelajaran Choi saem ada di jam pertama kelasnya. Tamat sudah riwayat Kim Hanbin di pagi yang cerah ini.

"Uuuhh~ Uri Hanbinnie~ Kenapa wajahnya ditekuk eoh?" Mendengar suara cempreng milik Donghyuk membuat Hanbin yang sedari tadi manyun semakin memajukan bibirnya itu.

"Apa kau lupa mengerjakan pr Matematika?"

Oh tidak mungkin. Jika ia tak mengerjakan pr itu sudah benar-benar tamat riwayatnya di tangan Choi saem.

"Kau tak peka."

Sungguh, jawaban Kim Hanbin benar-benar tak menjawab pertanyaan Kim Donghyuk. Yang ada malah membuat namja berambut abu-abu itu kebingungan dan hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Setelah beberapa detik Donghyuk habiskan untuk berfikir, namja itu memilih menyerah. "Ayolah Bin~ Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk main tebak-tebakan!"

Hanbin memutar bola matanya sebelum mengeluarkan blazer yang ternodai oleh warna coklat dari laci mejanya dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Yaampun Kim Hanbin! Kenapa kau sudah ceroboh pagi-pagi begini sampai terjatuh sih?!"

Oh Tuhan, benarkah yang baru saja berbicara siswa yang mendapat peringkat satu paralel di angkatannya?

"Aku tidak jatuh, bodoh. Ada mobil yang lewat dengan kencang di jalanan becek dan menyipratkan becek itu ke blazerku."

"Harusnya kau bisa menghindar."

"Kau pikir aku Flash."

"Tapi Bin, jam pertama Choi saem. Ia tak suka jika salah satu siswanya tak memakai atribut lengkap kan?"

Mendengar ucapan Donghyuk membuat Hanbin kembali memajukan bibirnya. "Maka dari itu. Dongie~ apa kau punya blazer cadangam di lokermu?"

"Maaf Bin.." jawaban cepat yang ia terima membuat Hanbin ingin menangis rasanya. Tamat sungguhan hidupnya sebentar lagi. "Tapi Yoyo hyung mungkin punya."

Ternyata Kim Hanbin tak salah memberi nama panggilan 'malaikat cabi' pada sahabatnya itu. "Kajja!"

Hanbin tak peduli saat ini Donghyuk tengah menatapnya bingung (lagi). Ia sudah terlanjur menarik Donghyuk keluar kelas.

"Kita mau kemana Kim?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir mungil Donghyuk setelah ia berusaha menjaga keseimbangan kakinya agar tak tersandung saat namja yang lebih muda 9 bulan darinya ini menariknya tiba-tiba.

"Ke kelas Yunhyeong hyung lah. Kita harus gerak cepat, Dong! Lima menit lagi masuk!"

Keduanya berhenti di depan kelas dengan papan 3-1 tertempel diatasnya. Hanbin segera mendorong tubuh sahabatnya itu hingga ia masuk ke kelas seniornya itu.

"Dongie?" Taraa~ Song Yunhyeong memang cepat jika berurusan dengan kekasih tercintanya itu.

Sebenarnya Donghyuk ingin mengumpat karena Hanbin seenaknya mendorong tubuhnya. Tapi berhubung ia sudah terlanjur melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya kenapa tak dilanjutkan saja?

Tak perlu memerlukan waktu lebih dari 3 detik untuk membuat Song Yunhyeong berjalan kearah Donghyuk dan Hanbin yang masih berdiri di depan kelas.

"Ada apa Dongie?" Duh, dimana bisa mencari namja sepeka Yunhyeong sih?

Donghyuk melirik Hanbin sekilas sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Hyung punya blazer cadangan di loker tidak?"

"Blazer? Ada kok. Memangnya kenapa? Oh, hei Hanbin!" Yunhyeong baru sadar bahwa sahabat kekasihnya itu sedari tadi mengintip di belakang kekasihnya.

"Hyung~ pinjamkan blazer cadangan itu untukku ya?"

Donghyuk tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memutar bola matanya saat melihat aegyo Hanbin. Dasar. Mentang-mentang urgent saja aegyonya dikeluarkan.

"Blazermu memangnya kemana Bin?"

"Terciprat becekan oleh mobil yang lewat hyung.."

"Aigoo.. Yasudah aku ambilkan dulu blazernya ya? Kalian tunggu disini sebentar."

Saat Yunhyeong berjalan menuju ruang loker kelas tiga, Hanbin melakukan selebrasi kecilnya. Tak sadar bahwa Kim Donghyuk meninggalkannya karena lebih memilih mengikuti kekasihnya ke loker kelas tiga.

"Hei manis,"

Hanbin menghentikan selebrasi kecilnya saat mendengar suara yang sangat tak asing untuknya. Bukan, bukan suara Donghyuk atau Yunhyeong. Suara yang ia mau tak mau hapal ini adalah suara yang seharusnya ia hindari sampai tahun ajaran berganti.

Dan benar saja, saat Hanbin membalikkan tubuhnya ia melihat sosok namja dengan rambut keriting acak-acakan berdiri di belakangnya.

"S-sunbae?!"

Namja itu -Kim Jiwon- alias Kim Bobby mengeluarkan smirk andalan yang bisa membuat seluruh siswa di YG High School ini meleleh. Pengecualian untuk Kim Hanbin.

"Apa yang kubilang tentang panggilanmu padaku, manis?"

Hanbin memundurkan kakinya saat Jiwon maju mendekat. Sayang sekali, pintu kelas menghalangi punggungnya sehingga ia tak bisa mundur lebih jauh lagi. Dan itu artinya kejayaan bagi Jiwon untuk memperpendek jarak antara keduanya.

"Oppa, manis. O-P-P-A."

Hanbin menelan ludahnya. Hanbin is freaking a guy, dude! How can he beg ask him to call him oppa?!

"Yah, Kim Jiwon!"

Oh ralat. Malaikatnya berganti menjadi Song Yunhyeong untuk saat ini.

Hanbin bisa bernafas lega saat Jiwon kembali menjaga jarak antara ia dan dirinya saat melihat Yunhyeong kembali dengan menggandeng tangan Donghyuk.

"Oh hei, Yo!"

Jujur Hanbin baru kali ini melihat si President siswa ini memutar bola matanya.

"Sudah selesai menggoda Hanbin?"

Jiwon menatap intens Hanbin, yang membuat namja itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunhyeong. Memberi tatapan semelas mungkin pada Yunhyeong.

"Aku tak menggodanya kok. Hanya mengingatkan bahwa ia sudah berjanji untuk tak memanggilku sunbae, tapi oppa."

HELLOOWW? WHAT'S ON EARTH HE EVER WANTED TO MAKE SUCH PROMISE?!

"Hanbin, ini blazernya. Kau bisa segera kembali ke kelas agar tak melihat wajah kelinci bodoh ini lagi."

Yunhyeong memang namja terpeka se Seoul! Hanbin segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil blazer yang diulurkan Yunhyeong namun sayangnya ada sebuah tangan yang lebih dulu mengambilnya.

Hanbin menatap horor Jiwon yang mendorong blazer itu kearah Yunhyeong dan melepas blazer yang ia kenakan. Bola matanya seolah akan keluar saat Jiwon dengan seenaknya memasangkan blazer miliknya ke tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau ingin meminjam blazer, manis? Blazerku jauh lebih hangat dari blazer si president siswa itu." Hanbin ingin menangis saat Jiwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinganya dan berbisik, "Rasanya seperti aku memelukmu setiap saat."

 _Kriiiinnggggg!_

Ini pertama kalinya Hanbin begitu senang mendengar bel masuk. Tapi tak seperti otaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk segera kabur dari situ, kakinya malah tak bergerak untuk meninggalkan tempat laknat itu.

Beruntung Donghyuk segera menarik tangannya membuat kakinya kembali berfungsi dengan baik.

"Yoyo hyung aku dan Hanbin kembali ke kelas dulu ya! Bye~"

Namja berambut abu-abu itu sudah mengambil Hanbinnya. Oh Jiwon siap untuk menyuruh pasukannya untuk-

"Berani menyentuh Dongie tak ada lagi contekan pr untukmu."

Oke, mungkin ia bisa menyimpan rencana pembunuhannya itu untuk lain waktu.

Jiwon memilih memasuki kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya, bangku bagian paling belakang. Matanya menatap sinis Yunhyeong yang juga berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada paling depan. Dasar murid prefeksionis.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh tadi." Kali ini tatapan sinis itu berganti tertuju pada namja jangkung yang sibuk dengan game di ponselnya.

"Diam kau Jung Chanwoo."

"Kurasa kau harus benar-benar operasi mata, Kimbab. Bagaimana bisa kau tak tahu bahwa Hanbin itu namja? Ia tak mungkin memanggilmu oppa, bodoh."

Jiwon merutuki dirinya yang entah kenapa punya dua sahabat yang benar-benar tak pernah mendukungnya. Terlebih sahabatnya yang paling pendek, Kim Jinhwan ini.

"Dan tolong lain kali kalau menggoda anak orang pelan-pelan. Gak usah pake toak. Satu kelas bisa mendengarmu."

Tolong ingatkan Jiwon untuk mencoret nama Jinhwan sebagai sahabatnya.

Bunyi bel pergantian pelajaran membuat satu persatu siswa penghuni kelas 2-2 meninggalkan kelas. Termasuk Hanbin dan Donghyuk yang berjalan beriringan menuju loker. Jam selanjutnya adalah pelajaran olahragga, itu artinya mereka harus mengganti seragam mereka.

"Kudengar yang akan menggantikan Yoon saem masih muda." Donghyuk membuka suaranya.

"Lalu?"

"Kata Yoyo hyung ia juga tampan. Dan ia alumni sekolah ini."

"Kalau dia tampan kau akan berpaling dari Yunhyeong hyung gitu?"

"Engga lah! Yoyo hyung yang paling tampan di sekolah ini kok!"

Hanbin memutar bola matanya. Apakah harus ia menyebutkan nama siswa tertampan di sekolah ini, Kim Mingyu? Agar Donghyuk sadar bahwa Yunhyeong-nya masih kalah tampan dengan Mingyu dan kawanannyaa itu.

Semua siswa kelas 2-2 berkumpul di gym setelah mengganti seragam biru muda mereka dengan seragam olahraga putih coklat. Bisa dihitung dengan jari mulut siswa yang terkatup rapat termasuk Hanbin. Semuanya sibuk adu bicara sampai akhirnya keadaan gym hening saat sesosok namja jangkung masuk.

"Tampan.."

"Postur tubuhnya ya Tuhan.."

"Kyaaa tatapan matanya!"

Dan berbagai pujian lain bisa Hanbin dengar dari sekelilingnya saat sosok itu masuk. Sosok yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan kerumunan kelas 2-2 itu berhasil menyita perhatian semua yang disana.

Sosok itu memiliki tinggi sekiranya 180 keatas. Postur tubuhnya tegap, kulitnya sawo matang dan tatapan matanya terlihat tajam. Tapi tampaknya Donghyuk salah, sosok itu jauh lebih tampan dari seorang Song Yunhyeong, bahkan Kim Mingyu sekalipun.

"Mulai hari ini hingga seterusnya, saya yang akan menggantikan Yoon saem untuk mengajarkan pelajaran olahraga. Saya Song Minho, 23 tahun. Kita bisa memulai pelajaran pertama kita hari ini."

Wah, ternyata benar masih muda. Hanbin kira mudanya seorang guru baru paling tidak berusia 25 tahun.

Olahraga hari itu dimulai dengan pemanasan dan dilanjutkan dengan lari keliling lapangan gym. Setelah itu Song saem memberikan sebuah bola basket untuk murid laki-laki.

"Karena ini hari pertama, kalian bisa rileks dengan bermain game. Untuk yang perempuan, kalian bisa menunggu giliran kalian sampai game untuk laki-laki selesai."

Sesuai dengan perintah Song saem, murid laki-laki yang kebetulan hanya berjumlah delapan orang itu secara otomatis membagi dirinya menjadi empat orang satu kelompok. Dan sialanya Hanbin tak sekelompok dengan Donghyuk.

Sebenarnya bukannya Hanbin dan Donghyuk tak bisa dipisahkan. Hanya saja Hanbin sedikit lebih nyaman jika melakukan sesuatu bersama sahabatnya itu.

Bunyi pluit yang ditiupkan Song saem memulai pertandingan. Jungkook, kapten mendadak tim lawan berhasil merebut bola lebih dulu daripada Yugyeom, kapten mendadak timnya. Oh, Hanbin baru sadar tim lawan punya Jungkook. Sudah pasti kalau begitu siapa yang akan menang.

Benar saja, belum satu menit pertandingan berlangsung Jungkook sudah berhasil memasukkan bola pertamanya.

Setidaknya timnya tak peduli tim lawan punya Jungkook si ace tim basket sekolah atau Seokmin yang memiliki postur tinggi badan yang mendukung. Karena selama sepuluh menit pertandingan, timnya berhasil menggagalkan serangan tim lawan atau memblok bola dari lawan. Dan Yugyeom juga sudah tiga kali memasukkan bola ke ring lawan.

Hanbin juga cukup baik dalam bermain. Ia bisa menjaga pergerakan Seokmin. Ia juga tak berhenti berlari. Tapi tampaknya ceroboh tak bisa lepas dari dirinya. Saat ia hendak berlari ke arah pertahanan lawan untuk mengambil bola yang akan dioper Yugyeom, entah sejak kapan tali sepatunya lepas dan membuatnya terjatuh sebelum ia sampai daerah pertahanan lawan.

Sakit. Bunyi yang ditimbulkan saat ia terjatuh cukup keras untuk membuat beberapa murid perempuan berteriak tertahan.

"Hanbin!"

Ugh, siapa sih yang memanggilnya disaat ia tengah kesakitan seperti ini? Bukannya membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Awas!"

 _Duagh!_

Tampaknya itu hari tersial bagi Kim Hanbin. Belum cukup rasanya ia terciprat becekan tadi pagi, terjatuh akibat tersandung tali sepatu sendiri, dan sekarang bola yang seharusnya dioper Yugyeom dengan enaknya mengenai wajahnya. Cukup keras untuk membuat Hanbin tak dapat melihat dan mendengar apa-apa setelahnya. Atau bisa dikatakan sangat keras.

"Hanbin!" Donghyuk berlari panik kearah sahabatnya itu. Mengguncangkan tubuhnya sampai menepuk dua pipi sahabatnya itu agar setidaknya membuat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka.

Sungguh, jika Donghyuk bukan sahabat yang baik, ia sudah tertawa kencang-kencang di tengah lapangan. Jujur, adegan jatuh Hanbin plus bola yang mendarat mulus di wajahnya sangat lucu. Dan Donghyuk tak bisa berhenti merutuki sahabatnya itu karena kecerobohannya membawa petaka baginya lagi.

"Biar kubawa ke UKS."

Suara berat milik Song saem menghentikan aksi Donghyuk menampari pipi sahhabatnya. Ia menatap Song saem yang sudah membawa salah satu tangannya untuk merengkuh pundak Hanbin dan tangan yang satunya lagi diletakkan diantara lekukan kakinya. Donghyuk tanpa sadar meringis saat melihat Song saem dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh Hanbin. Song saem berdiri seolah tanpa membawa beban di tangan. Ugh, sekurus itu kah sahabatnya?

"Yang lain bisa melanjutkan bermain disini. Jika saya belum kembali hingga jam pelajaran akan selesai, saya persilahkan kalian untuk berganti baju dan kembali ke kelas."

Seluruh siswa kelas 2-2 itu tak ada yang menjawab, hanya terus memandang punggung Song saem hingga menghilang dibalik pintu gym.

Donghyuk yang juga mengiringi kepergian Song saem dengan tatapannya sesungguhnya ingin mengintil di belakang guru baru itu. Ia juga khawatir dengan sahabat cerobohnya itu. Ia juga ingin mengantarkannya sampai UKS. Tapi tampaknya Donghyuk harus cukup puas dengan hanya membiarkan Song saem yang mengurusi Hanbin.

Song Minho menatap sekilas sosok yang berada di gendongannya sebelum menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian ia memilih untuk kembali fokus pada jalan di depannya.

Tak sulit baginya untuk menemukan ruang UKS. Untung baginya karena sekolah ini tak berbeda seperti empat tahun lalu saat terakhir kali ia meninggalkan sekolah ini.

Tak ada yang menjaga UKS saat itu. Mino tak terlalu memperdulikannya dan ia memilih untuk langsung menaruh Hanbin di salah satu ranjang disana. Mino menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh namja itu hingga dadanya. Sebelum ia beranjak dari sana untuk membuatkan teh hangat untuk Hanbin.

Mino kembali dengan teh hangat serta perban dan betadine di tangannya. Mino meletakkan teh hangatnya di meja kecil samping ranjang Hanbin. Ia lalu mengobati luka yang cukup besar di lutut kanan Hanbin. Walaupun bukan tanah aspal yang menyambut Hanbin saat terjatuh, lantai gym cukup berbahaya hingga membuat lecet yang cukup parah di kaki mulus Hanbin.

Selesai dengan lututnya, Mino beralih pada kening Hanbin yang membiru akibat terkena bola. Hanbin sedikit beruntung karena bola itu tak mengenai hidungnya. Lemparan bola sekencang tadi cukup untuk mematahkan tulang hidungnya.

Setelah mengoleskan salep pada kening Hanbin yang membiru, Mino mengambil kursi dan meletakkannya di sisi ranjang Hanbin. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disana.

Sebenarnya Mino tak bisa meninggalkan kelas yang diajarkannya di minggu pertama ia mengajar. Dan Mino bisa saja memanggil salah satu teman Hanbin untuk menggantikannya menjaganya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk pergi dari sana.

Wajah Hanbin sangat tak asing untuknya. Ya. Ia sangat ingat anak lelaki yang mengenakan seragam SMP-nya empat tahun lalu itu. Anak lelaki yang begitu cerobohnya di hari yang mendung itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Hanbin-ah.."

 **TBC**

Helooow~ long time no see? Hehe. Maaf ya baru muncul lagi. Mahasiswa semester 2 ini lagi sibuk karena kuliah yang baru dimulai. Dan buat Little Prince, sebenernya udah siap diupdate, tapi setelah dibaca ulang berkali-kali, bagian akhir chapter empatnya ada yang kurang sreg sehingga harus direvisi lagi. Oh ya, ff ini sebenernya udh lama banget dibuat, sekitar awal januari dan udah ada beberapa chapter. Jadi sambil nunggu revisian little prince sama kesibukan mahasiswa ini, saya bakalan ngepost ff ini aja, okay? Thanks ^^


End file.
